Deep, dark and dangerous
by twilightgirl123456789
Summary: Not really sure how to describe this story. I had a dream about a girl named Ryan and boy named Jared. Jared is a new kid at school and he is very dark and dangerous and Ryan(Ryanne) takes a liking to him.


DEEP, DARK AND DANGEROUS

CHAPTER 1  
RYAN P.O.V

It was the beginning of a new trimester of sophomore year. I walked into the school with my older brother, Alex. I made sure my straight long blonde hair was still in place and my make up looked perfect. We both walked the same way to our friends. I took a right into a teachers classroom and he kept walking straight.

"Hey, Ryan." My English teacher, Mr. Bilton greeted me.

"Hi." Thats when Jannae, Selena and Mackenzie turned around. Jannae wasn't the loudest of us all but she came close. Selena was the loudest and most annoying. Mackenzie was like me, shy and quiet and didn't ask for much from people. We had about twenty minutes before school started so we sat around talking.

"Um, are you Mr. Bilton?" I heard a voice ask from the back of the room near the door. I turned to see a boy with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that was almost black. He was wearing blue jeans and tight black t-shirt that showed off his body perfectly. I stared at him as he walked into the classroom.

"Yes. How can I help you?" He responded as the boy walked up to his desk and stood right next to where I was sitting.

"I'm Jared. I'm new here. I have you fourth period I was just making sure I was going to the right place." Jared said and looked at me with his bright blue eyes. I blushed and looked away and he smirked at me. I had biology first but we were in the same English class. I didn't realize he said something to me until everyone was looking at me.

"Ryan?" Jannae said as she pushed my back.

"What?" I said still staring up at Jared's blue eyes.

"Whats your name?" Jared said to me.

"Ryan." I answered him.

"See you around." Then he left. I watched as he left and I couldn't help but be drawn to him. He was dark, and mysterious. He looked dangerous. I was a little scared of him. Everyone around me kept talking as I watched the door hoping he would come back. The bell rang a few minutes later and Selena and I walked to Biology together. We both said bye as she walked into her classroom and I walked into mine.

"Good morning, Ryan." My teacher, Miss. Backler said to me. I hated her. She would always talk about other students problems with different students.

"Morning." I said back heading to my table. I sat by myself because Sophie wanted to sit next to Carli. I sat and waited for the second bell to ring and everyone filled the classroom. I was texting Selena when Miss. Backlers voice made me look up.

"Students, this is Jared. He is new and he will be joining our class." She said to us. "You can sit where ever you want." Of course he looked at me, we had already met. He walked over to me.

"Can I sit here?" He asked. His voice was strange. It went with his dark personality.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. He sat pretty close to me. He scared me so I moved farther away. I knew he wouldn't try to do anything at school but still.  
"Ryan!" I heard Sophie whisper. I turned around and looked at her. She raised her eyebrows at me like she wanted me to get with him. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. That means for every project, every quiz or test, every worksheet, Jared was paired with me. And yes my teacher let us take tests and quizzes in partners so its easier. Miss. Backler was talking but I wasn't listening to her. I was too busy looking down at my feet.

"Ryan." She said as she walked up to me. I looked up. "Make sure you help him with this." She placed the worksheet in front of each of us. I looked at him. There was something about him that scared me. Maybe it was the fact that his hands were huge and he could kill me in one punch. Maybe it was his super blue eyes and they literally looked into my soul. I took out a pen and grabbed one for him too.

"She hates when we do stuff in pen." I handed it to him and smirked.

"Then why do it in pen?" He questioned me.

"I don't like her."

"I'll get her to like you." He said and grabbed my thigh. I tried to push his hand off but his grip on me was too strong. I winced in pain and his grip loosened on me but I still couldn't shake him off. I didn't want to make a scene so I just let him. I did my best on the work sheet. He seemed to know what he was doing. "Ryan, the answer is B." He said to me. I looked at what I was doing and circled B. We worked like that for a while until the bell rang. I rushed out of class and up to the third floor for math.

"Ryan." Mr. Ratte nodded at me. I was the number one player on his JV softball team. I was a catcher, but I could do anything he asked me. I walked into his room and placed my bag down. I looked over to where the younger kids sat and right in the middle was Jared.

"What the fuck." I whispered to myself. He moved himself into the desk in front of me.

"Do I frighten you?" He asked me.

"I- I." I didn't know what to say. I just looked down and he smirked and turned back around to face the board. My heart started beating faster thinking this boy was going to hurt me. Today we were taking a test and I knew exactly what it was on. I got the test so we weren't allowed to talk and I didn't need to worry about Jared. I handed my test in after a few other kids did. There was a note on my desk. I opened it.

'Text me.' It read and it had Jareds number on it. I was afraid to text him. The bell rang dismissing the class and I went down to the second floor. I was lucky this class was huge and Jared wouldn't be in this class. I was glad when I saw Selena sitting in her seat behind mine. I rushed over to her.

"Ryan?" She looked up and looked at my pale face. "Whats wrong?" She asked. Mr. Van Horn wasn't here today so it didn't matter what we did.

"Jared." I said.

"The new kid?" She questioned.

"Yes. He scares the shit out of me." I said sitting down. I felt like I was gonna cry. The tears were stinging in my eyes as Selena looked at me worried. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said and stood up. As soon as I left the classroom, he was there. He followed behind me. "Can I help you?" I looked shocked at myself. I've never really said anything like that to someone.

"I feel the need to protect you." He pushed me up against the wall where no one would see us. He towered over me but leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine. I stayed where I was. I tried to push him off me but I wasn't strong enough. He put his lips to my neck. He started slowly kissing me. He then started to suck on my neck. It hurt so badly. I tried to push him off again but nothing was going to work. I was thinking about yelling but then he might hurt me.

"Jared." I said hoping he would stop and look at me. "Stop, you're hurting me." I said to him as the tears spilled over my eyes. He let go and I brought my hand up to the sore skin. I gasped at him as I pulled my hand away and saw I was bleeding. "Jared." I cried. I saw shock come over his face as he saw that I was crying.

"Ryan." He said I ran into the bath room and locked the door so he couldn't come in here. I wiped away the blood and tried my best to cover the now almost purple spot on my neck. I fixed my make up and walked back out to see Jared pacing back and fourth down the hall way. "Ryan, I'm sorry." He said. I ignored him and went back to my class covering the mark with my hair. I decided to text him.

'Why did you do that?' I questioned him.

'I didn't mean to hurt you. Whats your real name?' He asked me.

'Ryanne(Ry ann). I go by Ryan or Ry.' I hated that my parents named me that. Like my brothers got normal names, oh right, they wanted a boy and they were gonna call me Ryan. But I'm a girl and they just added an N and an E and called me Ryanne. I really didn't understand but whatever.

'Do you not like that?' Why was he trying to figure me out.

'No I hate it.' I said. I was hoping he wouldn't write back and he didn't. Everyone sat on their phones not doing the work until the bell rang. It was fourth was in my English class. Me and Selena parted as we walked out of the class and I walked down to the first floor to Mr. Biltons room. I sat in the back corner of his room at a table, not a desk. I knew Jared was going to sit with me. He liked that he scared me. I realized my hair had moved out of place and I put it back so no one could see the purple bruise.

"Jared, sit where ever you would like." I cringed when I heard his name. I cringed again when he pulled out the seat across from me and sat down. I didn't look up at him. I didn't want to see the dark in his eyes.

"Ryan." He whispered. I didn't answer him. I looked up a little to see that stupid smirk on his face. I didn't want the fresh tears to spill out my eyes so I let my hair cover my face. People always wondered why I was so quiet. When I was little, I was always happy, loud. But once I grew up, everything changed. Boys, family. Everyone thought my life was perfect. It wasn't. My boyfriend cheated on me on valentines day, with two other girls, in his truck. My parents got a divorce when I had turned 15, a few months ago. I had to move because my mom couldn't support us, I live with my aunt in a big house but I had depression. "Ryan, what are you doing after school today?" He asked me.

"I have softball practice." I whispered.

"Its not softball season."

"I'm on a tournament team. I have practice." I flashed at him looking up. I was so shocked the stuff that was coming out of my mouth. I didn't want to get to know Jared. I knew I would end up hurt either physically, mentally or both.

"What about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Wanna hang out."

"I don't know." I said and the lunch bell rang. He followed me. I didn't mind if he sat with me at lunch, no one else had this lunch. "Will you sit with me?" I asked him in my low voice.

"Of course." He said. We sat at the table in the back corner of the cafe. He looked at me as I pulled my lunch out. I watched him too.

"Why are you trying to get into my head." I asked him keeping my eyes down.

"I wanna get to know you. I feel very protective of you." He said.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked.

"Ha. Like some Edward Cullen shit?" He questioned me. I blushed.

"Yeah." I said.

"No I'm not. I just wanna keep you safe. If you would let me." I looked up into his blue eyes and I believed him.

* JARED P.O.V*

I liked Ryan. I liked everything about her. I loved the way her hair moved when she walked, I loved the way her eyes watched mine as I looked at her. I knew I made her feel nervous. I could tell by the way she sat around me. I smirked at her. Always. She made me feel a way no other girl has made me feel. With other girls I just played them and sent them on their way broken hearted. With Ryan, I feel like I need to protect her.

"Are you a vampire?" She questioned me with her green, blueish gray eyes.

"Ha. Like some Edward Cullen shit?" I asked her back.

"Yeah." She blushed.

"No I'm not. I just wanna keep you safe. If you would let me." I looked at her. I so badly wanted to be with her. Soon enough she would be mine. I watched her as she ate her lunch.

"Do you not have a lunch?"

"I'm fine." I said leaning into her a little. She moved back and pushed her chair over. I stayed where I was. I liked this game. I liked a girl I had to chase. I liked a girl I had to chase and a girl I wanted to make mine. "What makes you the way you are?" I asked her.

"Its a long story." She said. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"I think I've got some time." I said and looked her right in the eye.

"Its just... I don't wanna tell you." She said.

"Ryan." She looked at me. I could see the fear and pain in her eyes. "Please tell me." She sighed.

"My parents got a divorce a few months ago. My boyfriend cheated on me with two other girls and my best friend committed suicide a few months ago. Thats what makes me shy and scared." She said. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at her as her eyes filled with tears. "Please don't cry again." I said feeling her pain. I could see her trying her hardest to not cry. I was going to move but I didn't knowing I scared her. The bell rang and I helped her stand up. I knew I needed to protect her.

"I never told anyone about my friend. He didn't go to our school so no one knew him." She said looked at me as I guided her back to English. I held her chair out for her and she smiled at me as she sat down. "Yes, I wanna hang out tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked trying to hide my excitement.

"I wanna know your story." She said to me. All of a sudden all of the bad things in my life came flooding back. "Jared? Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I tried to hide my face from her.

"Don't lie to me!" She almost yelled at me. I had never had a girl be scared of me but also care about me like she did.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." The bell rang and we both headed up to the third floor.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Spanish." I said as we both walked into the same classroom.

"Jane." Everyone turned and looked at us.

"Martin." She said. I looked at her like she lost her mind. "Our middle names." She told me. I nodded in understanding. She sat down and I sat down in the seat in front of her.

"I'm Grady." The boy Ryan called Martin said to me.

"Jared." He said.

"I'm Julian." A boy with long blonde curly hair that went past his forehead said.

"I'm-"

"Jared. I know." He interrupted me.

"I'm Olivia." Another girl said to me. She had long brown hair and was a little on the heavy side. I half waved to her. Ryan turned in her seat so she was facing me.

"Grady is really funny. Olivia can be a bitch and Julian likes to joke around." She informed me. I nodded.

"Got it." Getting to know Ryan was going to be so fun. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to be hers and I wanted her to be mine. The Spanish teacher wasn't here today so we sat around talking.

"If you want, you can come and sit at my softball practice and we can hang out after." She said to me.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Stephan wouldn't mind. I you were my ride home no. If he asks your my boyfriend and you are driving me home." She said. I looked at her. I don't think she realized I really did want to be her boyfriend.

"Okay." I said. An hour later the bell rang. Abbi walked out to her brothers car.

"Are we gonna take your car?" She asked me.

"Yeah sure." She grabbed her bag out of the car and told her brother I would be driving her. She put the bag in my car and we both got in.  
"Its in the next town over." She said and gave me directions to the place. When we pulled up she got out and walked in. We were the first ones there.

"Hey Ryan!" A man who looked about 30 came over. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Thats Jared." Ryan said.

"Are you dating?" He asked.

"Not yet." I said. Ryan looked at me.

"Jared do you play baseball?" Stephan I assumed asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"You can practice with us today if you want. Its softball but you can use baseballs." He said. I looked at Ryan. She nodded her head at me.  
"Ryan use your catchers glove. He can use your other one. You guys are the only ones going to be here today so... do whatever you want. I have some privates coming in. Younger girls and guys. You can help me." He said. Ryan plugged her phone into the holder and it started playing the music. She grabbed a bat and the balls and went over to one of the nets with a tee. We hit off the tees for about an hour before she grabbed her glove and a ball.

"The privates should be coming in soon." She said to me. "Some older guys are coming in too. We can practice with them." She said to me. A couple kids came in who were a few years younger than Ryan and me. Then the players who were our age came in.

"Joey, stop being a dick." I heard Ryan say and when I turned around he had her lifted above his head. When he saw me giving him a death look he put her down.

"You're the new kid." He said to me.

"Yeah." I said. "And Ryan is mine."

"Ryan sure as hell isn't mine." He said and walked away. Ryan and I sat in the corner of the room just talking and laughing. Soon Stephan came back out and yelled at us.

"You said we could do what we wanted." Ryan said being a smart ass.

"Thats true." Stephan said and went on his way.

*AN HOUR LATER*

"Will I see you tomorrow at school?" Ryan asked me.

"Of course." I watched as she closed my car door and unlocked her house and walked in. A few minutes later I got a text.

'Had a fun day. Thanks for the ride :) Have a good night xoxo- Ry' It read.

' Me too. Have a good night :)' I replied and drove away.


End file.
